


Shrimp Planet

by all_my_fandoms (marina)



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/all_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne goes on a mission and returns with some some special powers that make everyone in the city lose it a little bit, in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrimp Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Um wow this is CRACK ok? This was inspired by several stories by several different authors, though I hope I managed to make this truly my own crack crack CRACK PWP.
> 
> WARNING: **Possible dub-con** if you squint.

John had no idea how Rodney had pulled this off. He'd never seen Lorne talking to Rodney, never heard anyone mention them being friends or even acquaintances (Rodney had to yell at a person at least once every two days on average for them to even qualify as an acquaintance, nevermind a friend).

But then, ever since Lorne came back from PX-M317, the one with the weird bubbles that was inhabited entirely by what looked like bluish shrimp, he'd become more popular than ever, and it's not like anyone really disliked the guy before. The marines all seemed even more eager to follow his orders and he was almost certain he'd seen several scientists, from different departments, hanging around Lorne even during his off duty hours. Which was a little strange given that John had always thought of Lorne as a bit of a loner, often spending his spare time on one of the balconies overlooking Atlantis and the ocean. These days everyone appreciated his help on various household projects so much John mostly saw him coming in and out of other peoples' quarters.

Maybe the blue shrimp had had some effect. Maybe the bubbles could influence introverts to become more extraverted or something like that.

John wanted to continue pondering the shrimp planet's possible effects on Lorne's personality but then he heard one of the marines, probably Cole, state his presence. Then Lorne said "everyone accounted for Doctor, we're good to go ahead on your mark."

Rodney came into John's field of vision. He pulled John's head up by the hair, a little roughly, and just looked into his eyes. Rodney was fully dressed of course while John was naked and bent over a desk. He heard Rodney say "all right, just make sure you re-check the restraints before we start."

A moment later two sets of hands were tugging on the straps that forced his legs wide apart and bound his ankles to the desk legs, and another person checked each of the ones tying his wrists to the far edges of the desktop. Rodney just kept staring at his face calmly while John tried to keep his mind on how in the Pegasus galaxy had Rodney managed to arrange this.

"Do you want the gag John?" Rodney asked quietly. John shook his head. Sighing Rodney added "You waste 40% of your energy on restraining yourself, if not half. This is something special," Rodney petted his hair absently, "you could let me make it just a little easier this time." John stayed silent. Finally Rodney nodded first to himself and then to someone standing behind John.

"Ready Doctor?" it was Lorne's voice.

"Are you sure about the line-up Major?" Rodney asked this the way he asked Zelenka if he'd double checked the jumper Nav. System before turning them back on.

"My men are ready, I have the general schematics, just waiting for your signal."

Rodney's smile was full of smugness. "You can start major."

There were hands on John's ass. One was on his hip, two were holding his cheeks apart and then a tongue was licking him. Around and around the hole, lapping at it but not pushing in. John closed his eyes and held back a groan. Then there was a second tongue, licking along with the first. One moved down to lick at his perineum, reaching just behind his balls, while the other finally pushed inside him and John clenched his fists and wished he'd had a sheet to cling to. Rodney was there again, looking amused. He and John were on eye level so he must've dropped to his knees. "This is just prep John, you shouldn't get so worked up." He leaned closer to whisper in John's ear, "the fun hasn't even started."

There were lips on his perineum now, gently nipping at the skin, and the tongue in his hole was joined by a finger. It was slick and slow and John couldn't believe how desperate he was to have it deeper, in him, now. If he could push back he would but he knew it was futile to even try, the bonds were too secure. So John bit his lip a little and continued to clench his fists and tried to make that one finger enough for now.

Thankfully, there were soon two fingers in him, and then a third. This was much better. John closed his eyes and felt the pleasure roll over him, felt his cock getting stiffer and stiffer between him and the desk. The fingers continued to probe and stretch, the tongues were gone now, and then finally his prostate gave off the sparks he'd been waiting for and John almost hummed with anticipation.

Then there was a cock pushing into him and it burned, like it always did, and John loved it and the pain made the pleasure more acute and John hated not being able to push back. It felt like forever until it was finally all the way in, and he was full, and there was someone thrusting into him, hitting his prostate and John felt like this was the only place he was ever meant to be, on this desk, getting fucked hard and steady. He heard a voice above his head and it sounded like Cole was enjoying himself even more than John was. He was panting and groaning and his hands were tightening on John's hips.

After a few more minutes, just when John felt his cock starting to get a little wet from his own pre-come, Cole pulled out inexplicably with a moan. Before John could even wonder what happened, there was another cock pressed against him. It seemed to be roughly the same shape as Cole, maybe a little longer. John didn't really notice until he felt balls pressed up against him and realized this time he was feeling the pressure differently, deeper somehow. The fucking continued however, and judging by the half-moaned "oh God"s it was Kerner this time, and John felt the heat rise and his chest get a little tighter and he was panting now too.

Kerner was running his hands all over John's back and his thrusts became more and more frantic and brutal, pounding into John with more force. It made John's breath quicken even more and his skin cover with sweat. John knew he was still too far from orgasm but he could feel it getting closer and he wished Kerner could hold on a little longer. But Kerner came and nearly fell on John before he caught himself and pulled out quickly while John tried not to let out the whine trapped in the back of his throat.

Whoever it was that pushed into John next, John grunted at the renewed stretch but couldn't focus on it because Rodney was there again, touching his flushed face.

"You're doing very well," Rodney smirked. "But I think maybe that's because we're not challenging you enough." There was someone standing next to Rodney now. Naked thighs, hairy balls and a red, stiff cock right next to John's face.

Rodney grabbed John's face without warning and pushed his tongue in, kissing and kissing and John kept feeling every thrust into his ass and he let out a whimper because he couldn't focus on keeping it in with Rodney's mouth right there, it was getting to be too much.

And then Rodney pulled back, licked John's lower lip, which was probably a little swollen from the biting by now, and grabbed the cock that had been inches from John's face. Rodney kept touching John's lip with his other hand and John opened his mouth obediently while Rodney guided the cock inside.

John squeezed his eyes shut and let it all wash over him. His ass felt fantastic, his cock was leaking and now his mouth was full of cock and John let himself moan around it, suck and run his tongue over the underside. Hands grabbed his head and he was being pushed into, being used from both ends and he let himself get a little loud knowing the sound would be muffled. The cock in his mouth, already hard to begin with, started to leak a little.

John kept making sounds, low in his throat, letting the vibration do its work while his prostate was getting hit again and again and he felt himself finally, *finally*, getting really close. His cock untouched, he could feel electricity sizzle through his stomach, could feel the muscles in his back tense up even more. Then the cock in his ass was pulled out again and John let out a few breathes before a different one pushed in, significantly thicker than the one before, stretching John way beyond his usual limits in one long, slow thrust and making John feel so full he was afraid he'd cry with the pleasure of it.

At the same time John kept sucking on the cock in his mouth, kept licking it and swallowing back the spit and flooding it into his mouth again. Almost like a distraction from his ass, from the sounds he was making, from the approaching end. The hands squeezed his head tighter, almost hurting for a second, and then his mouth was flooded with come and he swallowed about half of it and the other half leaked out all over his chin and was dripping off the edge of the desk when his mouth became empty again.

By that point he was so close all his attention was focused on the cock in his ass. John was moaning out loud now, past caring. If he hadn't been tied down he'd be writhing by now. The desk felt cold against his skin and he just wanted it to be over already.

And then his ass was empty again. Just like that. John gave out something between a scream and a moan that echoed through the room. He opened his eyes and of course, Rodney's face was in front of him.

Out of breath, slick with sweat, John wanted to rip Rodney's head off. He couldn't find words, he growled and hoped for Rodney's sake, Rodney who was still fully dressed, that Rodney only did this so he could tell the marines to untie John and personally give him a blow job.

Rodney waited and when John managed to get the roaring in his ears down a bit, apparently it showed in his face. Rodney knew better than to kiss him right then, even though he looked like he wanted to for a second. Instead he nodded to someone behind John's head again and John felt two fingers in his ass.

That annoyed him even more because he wanted a cock damn it, he wanted to feel full and stretched and aching and Rodney was giving him fucking fingers and those god damn smug-amused looks again.

"Don't worry, I told you this one is going to be special. Trust me." Rodney said.

John shut his eyes and tried to push out the rage and frustration and focus on what little stimulation Rodney was allowing him. Two fingers in his ass became three. Normally John would feel a little stretch and burn by now but not after the amount of fucking he'd had just had, especially as the fingers seemed to be purposefully avoiding his prostate.

Soon there were four fingers. They went in deep, and John was grunting a little now because this was beginning to feel good again. Then the fingers withdrew and came back, only this time the thumb was being pushed in gently as well.

John's eyes shot open, and he pulled on the straps holding him in place for the first time since he was tied.

Rodney was saying "calm down John, calm down!" He put his hands on John's shoulders and tried to either hold him down or soothe him or something but John didn't care.

The fingers in John's ass were moving in and out and each time they went a little deeper. The thumb was in past the first knuckle now. John tried saying Rodney's name but he stopped when suddenly he realized how hoarse and deep his voice sounded. On the second attempt he managed a "Rodney," and it came out half panicked but Rodney kept mumbling "it's ok" and "trust me" and licking John's lips until John opened his mouth and let Rodney in.

The fingers in his ass weren't really fingers now, more like they were the beginning of a fist, thrusting a little bit further every time and by the time the thumb was almost all the way in John was yelling and clenching his teeth and his cock, that never stopped pulsing, was so hard it was just another kind of pain. Everything hurt, his ass, his back, the restraints on his ankles and wrists, his balls that felt like they'd been bursting for hours. John felt this weird wave of pleasure-pain wash over his whole body and he shuddered so hard he thought the desk would turn over.

His body was going from hot to cold to hot again and John couldn't even tell which muscles were clenched anymore because he was yelling again and again and his voice wasn't his own and his ass burned and the only thing he knew was that the hand wasn't past its widest part yet.

Rodney's hands on his skin felt like ice, touching his neck, his shoulders, his back, rubbing his scalp and saying things John couldn't make out.

John felt so full he thought he would choke on it, he felt it in his throat, in his stomach, everywhere, he felt like everything was crashing down on him and his cock hurt and he needed it to be over. He could taste salt in his mouth, completely different from the come he'd swallowed, and realized he was crying. His cock ached to come so much he was sobbing, and his ass throbbed and John was coming apart so, so completely.

He needed everything to be out of his body, right now, the hand, the come, the tears and sweat, everything. He was about to burst and he was screaming now, and that was the only sound he could hear and then the clenched fist in his ass started to spread out its fingers and John's vision blurred. Every muscle in his body contracted and he came and came and he was still screaming and then he wasn't anymore and in the space of a breath he suddenly managed to make out a familiar voice whispering right into his ear a constant litany of "I love you"s and then he couldn't hear anything anymore.

 

John had no idea how long he'd been out of it, all he knew was that it couldn't have been long because when he came to someone was busy untying his ankles. Rodney's face was exactly where he'd left it and Rodney smiled at him as he tried to open his eyes fully.

"Major Lorne is going to help me transport you back to your quarters." Rodeny informed him. John was really glad Rodney and Lorne were able to become such good friends lately. Lorne always got along with people really well when he wanted to but this shrimp planet thing really had worked out even better than John could ever imagine apparently.

Soon John was lifted and carried, still naked, to the transporter and from there to his bed. John still pretty much felt numb all over and was almost certain there was a goofy grin on his face. Rodney thanked Lorne and the guys for all their help and then finally took his clothes off and joined John in bed. John absently wondered when Rodney had found the time to get off, since he was clearly not hard anymore, but then his eyelids closing interfered with further thought on the subject. He heard Rodney say something about a shower and schedules and the word "tomorrow" was repeated a few times but John was far, far past caring.

Finally, Rodney kissed him on the forehead and turned off the light.


End file.
